To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
An embodiment of the present invention provides an apparatus and a method for transmitting reference signals in a wireless communication system.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an apparatus and a method for transmitting reference signals for Multi-User (MU)-Multiple Input and Multiple Output (MIMO) in a wireless communication system.
Yet another embodiment of the invention provides an apparatus and a method for transmitting reference signals for MU-MIMO of a high order in a wireless communication system.
Still another embodiment of the invention provides an apparatus and a method for improving of channel estimation performance in MU-MIMO communication in a wireless communication system.
A further embodiment of the invention provides an apparatus and a method for transmitting control information for reference signals for MU-MIMO communication in a wireless communication system.
A method for operating a terminal in a wireless communication system according to an embodiment of the present invention includes receiving control information for reference signals from a base station, and receiving the reference signals according to the control information, wherein the control information includes information indicating a length of an orthogonal code applied to the reference signals.
A method for operating a terminal in a wireless communication system according to another embodiment of the present invention includes receiving control information according to control information, and performing blind detection for the reference signals, wherein the blind detection is performed by considering different situations for at least one of whether reference signals for another multiplexing group are transmitted and a power boosting value applied to the reference signals.
A method for operating a base station in a wireless communication system according to an embodiment of the present invention includes transmitting control information for reference signals to a terminal, and transmitting the reference signals to the terminal according to the control information, wherein the control information includes information indicating a length of an orthogonal code applied to the reference signals.
An apparatus of a terminal in a wireless communication system according to an embodiment of the present invention includes a receiving unit for receiving control information for reference signals from a base station, and receiving the reference signals according to the control information, wherein the control information includes information indicating a length of an orthogonal code applied to the reference signals.
An apparatus of a terminal in a wireless communication system according to another embodiment of the present invention includes a receiving unit for receiving reference signals according to control information, and a control unit for performing blind detection for the reference signals, wherein the blind detection is performed by considering different situations for at least one of whether reference signals for another multiplexing group are transmitted and a power boosting value applied to the reference signals.
An apparatus of a base station in a wireless communication system according to an embodiment of the present invention includes a transmitting unit for transmitting control information for reference signals to a terminal, and transmitting the reference signals to the terminal according to the control information, wherein the control information includes information indicating a length of an orthogonal code applied to the reference signals.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the control information can further include at least one of information indicating the number of multiplexed terminals, information indicating whether reference signals for other multiplexing group are transmitted, a power boosting value applied to the reference signals, a reference signal related parameter of a subband unit, and information indicating the number of subbands applying the same parameter.
Reference signals can be transmitted efficiently according to the number of terminals multiplexed through Multi-User (MU)-Multiple Input and Multiple Output (MIMO) in a wireless communication system.